My Annoyances with Gender Swaps and Dragon Transformations
by Lighty7
Summary: The title pretty much describes it. Just something that I pulled out from under my bed. Hopefully humorous. :)


**Hello! This is just a story to get rid of my writer's block. It is just a one-shot, so this won't be continued. For all of you The Legend of the LightFury fans, it is still set to continue in the summer, same with Dragons Don't Cry. This is something I dug out from under the bed, so I decided to type it up and send it in. I'm not expecting many reviews on this one, maybe just one. My expectations aren't high. I didn't give away the story at the end, because I was thinking about writing something, and I didn't want people to get my idea. Sorry. Lol. :)**

**So... I guess start reading. Tell me what you think at the end please! :)**

* * *

The fourteen year old girl typed away on the computer screen ferociously. Her hair was messy, pulled up into a bun and jabbed into with a few pencils. Scattered objects lied around the room, abandoned. The girl bit her lip, thinking for a moment while eating the eraser cap off of a pencil. Suddenly she grinned.

She typed aloud: '_Then, just when Toothless' snout touched Hiccup's forehead, a magical white light spread over Hiccup's body, changing it while it went. Every skin flake turned into a gleaming black scale, every strand of reddish brown hair turned black, formed into clumps and stood at an angle at the back of Hiccup's head. They looked a lot like Toothless' ear flaps. His body became long and black. A long scaly tail grew from his back to his legs, growing ever more so. Then, two large wings grew from behind his shoulders. Hiccup wasn't a human anymore. He was a NightFury.'_

The girl stepped back from the computer, admiring her work. She smiled. The readers would like this. She pressed save, then clicked her way to the story, where she clicked 'Post New Chapter'. She was about to press save when a bright light flashed out of the computer screen. The girl screamed, jumping back out of her chair. Her hair flew out of it's messy bun, dropping the pencils to the floor. She clutched her heart to her chest as she peeked over the chair. A black shape stood beside the computer. It's tail swept out, causing a book to fly off of the girl's desk. It's wings stood up, then a green light spread over the dragon, turning it into... Hiccup? The girl gasped in delight. Hiccup was her favorite character. She ran out from behind the chair, hugging Hiccup.

"Oh my god! It's really you! Oh I have so many questions for you! Oh but first I need to show you the world how it is now, which is so different. Ohh! Have you ever tried a Milkshake?! I can make one right now! Oh so many things to do..." Hiccup grew more uneasy with every word, wincing. The girl jumped around the room, hugging Hiccup ever so often. Hiccup flinched every time. The girl chattered on and on, too busy to notice another light flash from the computer screen. A girl with blonde, braided hair and blue eyes was helped up by Hiccup.

"Hey!" Astrid shouted, startling the writer. The girl sat down on the foot of her bed, a surprised expression still on her face. Astrid put her hands on her hips, nudging Hiccup to speak.

"I'm still not sure if this is a good idea, Astrid. She _is_ the writer, after all." Hiccup reasoned. Astrid punched him on the arm. "_Ow_! Okay, okay!" Hiccup cleared his throat.

"The thing is, uh... I'm really tired of being turned into a dragon." Hiccup winced nervously. The writer blinked, her mouth open.

"Yeah, well... I can do anything I want! I can turn you into a centipede!" The writer was annoyed now.

"What's a centi-" Hiccup was cut off.

"I am the writer! You are just the characters! It doesn't matter what you want!"

"Yeah, but...-"

"Both of you shut up!" Astrid yelled mostly at the girl. "You're right, you can turn Hiccup into a- a uh..."

"Centipede." The writer supplied.

"Yeah, that. But the point is, Hiccup has been turned into a girl, and a dragon, and a girl dragon far too many times. Don't you think the readers would like it more if you did something completely unique?" Astrid asked. "Or if you do something that's already been done to death, make it detailed, high quality, and well written." Astrid continued, eyeing a pile of gadgets next to the computer.

"I still don't know what a centip-" Hiccup was cut off again.

"Uh, that's not important right now, Hiccup." Astrid whispered. Hiccup blinked.

"Uh... right. As much as I like growing a big, scaly tail... we were wondering if you could please... uh... _not_ turn me into a dragon?" Hiccup asked politely.

"What the heck would I write about?! Everything's been done!" The girl put her head in her hands, leaning down like she had a headache. Hiccup and Astrid smiled, glancing at each other.

"Why not make it about you?" Astrid asked softly. The writer blinked.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Astrid leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

**~~~~~~~~An Awesome Line~~~~~~~~**

The girl sat down at her computer again, popping her fingers. She deleted the old story where Hiccup would turn into a dragon. There was no point in having a story if she wasn't going to update it. she clicked at the Microsoft Word at the bottom of the screen. This would be a long story.


End file.
